


How To Escape From Daryl Dixon

by FrancyDowney



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet nicknames, priks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancyDowney/pseuds/FrancyDowney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Escape From Daryl Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO!  
> okay so this is my first Fanfiction in this Fandom, and the first that I wrote in english. I don't have a Beta so any mistakes that you find let me know!  
> Have mercy and enjoy it!

"It it pretty stupid of us to go out there, isn't it?" even if Rick was talking to him, Daryl coulnd't take his eyes off from Jesus. "Yup." he answered anyway, "Do it again tomorrow?" Daryl asked, still whatching the lying body."Yup." Rick sounded vaguely amused while he was opening the door. With one last look toward Jesus Daryl followed Rick outside.  
"Go home, I'll take the first watch." Rick looked surprised. "You sure?" Daryl snorted, "Yeah, man will probably out another hour so, I can take it." while he was sayind that he lighted a cigarette. Rick nodded and took the way to go home, disappearing around a corner. Daryl stood outside, enjoying the peace and the quiet that Alexandria and its walls could give him after a crazy day like that.

  
When he went back inside, he noticed that somenthing was wrong, the body of Jesus was no longer lying on the ground. Nimbly he pulled out the gun advancing through the gloom.  
"Ehy sweetheart, pull away that gun." Daryl immediately pointed the gun toward the voice, in the right corner of the room. "I'll do it as soon as I planted a bullet in your leg, asshole!" Jesus had his arms up in the air, but Daryl could see a mocking smile on his face.

  
"Oh, come on, we both know that you won't fire me," Jesus said while he was taking a few steps towards Daryl, "like we know that you wouldn't left me on a tree out there." He continued raising eyebrows eloquently. On Daryl's face appeared a surprised expression, but fast like it came, it was gone.  
"Back Off! Exactly, how long are you awake?" Daryl was feeling a little stupid asking the question, he could pretend to know it, instead he was making a fool of himself in front of that prick.

  
"Oh, I'm awake since your friend did swerve the car; by the way, your shoulder was rather comfortable, sweetheart." Jesus winked chuckling as he approached more, still not caring abut the gun pointed at him.  
Daryl was feeling his cheeks burning and for the first time since he had returned inside he looked away from Jesus' stunning eyes, "stop calling me that way," he growled, "what do you want?"

  
"Mh, from you _sweetheart_ , many things," and he looked him up and down, biting his lower lip. Daryl blushed for the second time in few minuts, he was greatfull for the gloom in the room; he didn't have time to replied because Jesus was still speaking, "But for now I'll settle for talking to Rick." Daryl was taken aback by the request. "You don't move from here dick. Rick will talk to you tomorrow."

  
"Aw, you're so sweet," Jesus said, chuckling, "You think I'm here because you're pointing the gun at me? No, no, I am here because I _want_ to be in here." Jesus now was so close that the weapon was touching his chest, "Now, please, put away this gun and let me talk to Rick, come on I don't want to hurt you." Daryl snorted, "I thought I already told you, don't make threats that you can't keep." he told him, keeping his eyes fixed on Jesus' ones. That was his mistake.  
With an agile move, Jesus made him drop the gun and with the rope he tied his arms behind his back, then he tied also his legs.

  
"Okay, now, excuse me but I'm going to talk to Rick." He opened the door but before he could cross it, Daryl's voice stopped him, "Wait, wait, don't hurt Rick, please." He felt so miserable while he was imploring the man, that he bowed his head, so that his hair could cover his face.

  
Jesus turned towards him, now the full moon's light was filtering through the open door, "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt your man." for the first time since they were speaking, Jesus wasn't smiling. The look of Daryl returned inevitably to cross the other one, the blush on his cheeks was clearly visible this time, "Rick isn't my man."

  
Jesus approached him, "Oh, so you're saying that you're all free for me?" the smile was returned on his face. Daryl turned his face hiding it with his hair, "don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled weackly, cursing himself; though he had tried to avoid thinking about it, Daryl wasn't neighter blind nor straight and he couldn't denying the beauty of the man in front of him.

  
"Ah what a shame, things could have taken a very interesting turn." Jesus stood up while he noticed with satisfaction Daryl's red cheeks.  
"Iteresting how?" the weak voice of Daryl stopped him for the umpteenth time.  
"Mh, I was thinking somenting like..." Jesus leaned on Daryl, made him lift his face, his eyes wide with anticipation, slowly he brought his face close to his, until his lips gently met Daryl's ones.  
For Daryl that was the sweetest and kindest kiss he ever received, not that he had a long list, a couple of prostitutes brought by his brother Merle and a man in the toilets of a nightclub, all too many years ago.

  
When Jesus tried to get away, Daryl instinctively craned his neck to savor the sweet lips of the other for another moment. When they parted Daryl couldn't prevented the formation of a smile, a reflection of that on Jesus' face.

  
"I'm sorry," Daryl freeze when he heard those words, "I'd like so much to stay, but I have to talk to Rick." and with a last smile and a wink, Jesus left the room.

  
Daryl was smiling again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo if you've come this far, let me know what do you think about this story!  
> There aren't many Darus so I wanted to make a small contribution :D  
> Thank you and have a nice day :3


End file.
